Cause and Effect
by csimiamifreako
Summary: There life was perfect, and just when they thought it was getting even better, things took a turn for the worst Will they be able to make it through this together? OVERLY DRAMATIC! EC! For fans of hiphuggers and family friendship drama! Rated T! Please R
1. Christmas Morning and Let ons

**Title: Cause and Effect**

**Author: csimiamifreako**

**Pairings: Eric and Calliegh (hiphuggers)**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters are not mine! Well, except Emma Caydan**

**Summary: For every cause, there is an effect**

**Dedication: To all who read and review this first chapter, this is for you!**

**A/N: Yes, I know it isn't Christmas time! Its only that time of year, this isn't a Christmas fic!**

**A/N 2: I know this chapter is short, but i sware, all my stories i write in a notebook, this chapter alone took five whole pages in my notebook. No wonder I have three packed notebooks!**

**So finally, here is my story!**

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!" Calliegh opened her eyes to see her four year old daughter, Emma Caydan, smiling widely. "Mommy, get up, it's Christmas, and Santa came!"

"Mmm-hmm, go wake Daddy up first." Calliegh mumbled as she rolled over on her side, hoping Emma would get the hint and leave her alone. "I already did" Emma persisted. "Mommy, mommy, wake up, it's Christmas!" Calliegh opened her eyes, again, this time revealing Eric, who had a huge grin on his face as a result of mimicking Emma.

"How are you feeling today? Still nauseous?" Eric asked after placing a kiss on top of her head. "Mmm, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you." Calliegh said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Yuck!" Emma exclaimed, causing Eric and Calliegh to laugh. "How did Daddy make you feel better?" Emma asked a moment later, her dark brown eyes starring right at Calliegh.

She was the splitting image of Calliegh, with the exception of having Eric's eyes, and of course only being three feet tall. Calliegh went from looking at Emma, to Eric, then back to Emma. "Well, he, uh, he helped me take my medicine." Calliegh finally replied. "And made sure she got plenty of fluids." Eric added.

Calliegh threw him a look before turning back to Emma, who was looking more and more like a mexican jumping bean by the second. "C'mon, Santa came, Santa came" Emma cried as she ran out of the room. Calliegh, seeing she had no other obvious option, dragged herself from the bed and warm blankets, and began slipping her arms into her robe. "I hate Christmas mornings." She grumbled. "Mm, maybe so, but you love Christmas Eve, cause thats when Santa decides if you've been naughty or nice." Eric teased. "Ho ho ho" Calliegh replied sarcastically, as she stalked out. Eric chuckled as he followed her downstairs.

"She's finally asleep." Calliegh sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Eric.

"Good, how long do you think she'll stay that way?" Eric asked as he wrapped his arms around Calliegh's waist. "I don't know, an hour maybe." "Mm, that gives us plenty of time." Eric replied in between kissing Calliegh's neck. "Yes it does." Calliegh said as she tugged on his t-shirt. Eric pulled her closer and they kissed as long as their lungs would allow before pulling apart. They caught their breath and picked up where they left off, this time breaking it when Eric suddenly pulled back, jumped off the couch, and ran out of the room. And all before Calliegh could figure out what happened, so she sat back and tried to figure out what was going on.

A few seconds later, he returned and took his spot next to her on the couch. He pulled her back into his arms and began kissing the top of her head and moving down her neck. He started kissing behind her ear when she suddenly pulled out of his arms. "Whats wrong?" Eric asked. "Whats wrong is that we were sitting here, having a quiet, enjoyable, relaxing moment alone, and you just up and left. Then you come back and just expect to pick up right where you left off, without giving me any sort of explanation." Calliegh said. "I'm sorry, I had to go." Eric lied. "Eric." Calliegh said in a warning tone. "We both know that you are a terrible lier. Besides, if that were true, why didn't I hear you flush the toilet?" She challenged. "I forgot?" He offered.

Calliegh gave him a look that he knew all to well. A look that said 'fine, if thats the way your gonna be'. And then she would do something to say 'then two can play that game.' Yep, he was right, she turned and headed out of the room.

"Okay, okay. Wait." Eric said as he jumped off the couch and grabbed her before she fully exited the living room. He spun her around so she was fully facing him. "You wanna know why I left?" She nodded so he guided her back to the couch. '_Works every time._' Calliegh thought as a smile spread over her face. She tried to hide it from Eric, but he saw it clear as day.

"You did that purposly?" He asked in disbelief. Calliegh just shrugged. "Maybe." "Every time?" Eric asked, thinking back to all the times he had been 'conned.' "Well it was just so easy." Calliegh said. "You gave in every time and I always ended up getting what I needed out of you."

"But thats no fair." Eric proclaimed. "I shouldn't have to tell you things just because you tricked me." "Your right." Calliegh agreed as she adjusted herself on the couch. "But you already said you'd tell me about this one, so spill."

Eric pretended to give her the evil eye before continuing. "I left to go upstairs to get something. I thought now would be the perfect time to give you this." Eric said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet jewelry box. "Merry Christmas." He said handing her the box.

She took it and opened it slowly. Inside she found a sterling silver necklace that held three simple green emeralds. "Oh, Eric, it's beautiful." Calliegh breathed out as she removed the necklace from the box. "I hope you like it." Eric said. He took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck. "I love it." She kissed him lightly on the lips, then settled herself in his lap so they were face-to-face. She began planting small kisses at the bottom of his collar bone and worked her way up to his ear. She leaned in closely and whispered "But you, you have to wait until later for your present."

Eric smiled. "Later tonight?" He whispered back while pulling on the ties to Callieghs robe. He kissed her on the lips before she replied. "Make that for both of your presents." He pulled her face closer to his, leaving her chin cupped in his hands. He kissed her on the lightly on the lips before he gave her a much deeper, longer kiss. She kissed him back until they both broke apart for air. "Until then, I get kitchen, you get in here." she said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "What?" Eric asked.

Calliegh pulled herself off of Eric's lap and was now standing in front of him. "We have company coming for dinner. I have to go get the turkey in the oven, you get to clean up in here." She turned and headed for the door. "You lead me on." Eric called to her. Calliegh smiled. "You started in." She called over her shoulder as she turned into the kitchen.


	2. Company

**Title: Cause and Effect**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma Caydan! I don't own Andrew Woods, but i didn't know his name on the show, so I just made it up!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: E+C (hiphuggers) slight Ryan/Natalia (slight)**

**Characters in this chapter: Uh, to many to write if I'm gonna get this posted right now, so read and then you'll know, silly people!**

**A/N: **_So I updated! This chapter is suprisingly shorter than I planned, but the only other place i could leave this at was like five pages later in my notebook, so this will have to do for now. _

**A/N 2: Again, I know it isn't Christmas time, but that doesn't matter, it's only that time of year in a few chapters of my story! It does play a small part of my story though! This chapter may seem pointless, as may the next, but it does lead to important parts in the rest of it!**

**Dedication: Thanks to all who reviewed first chapter!!! Several people P.M.ed me asking me to update soon! So this is for all my lovely reviewers/fans etc..**

((Ding-Dong))

"Calliegh, come on, their here." Eric called from the kitchen. _No answer._ "Calliegh?" He called louder. Still no answer.

((Ding-Dong))

"Emma?" Eric called to her. "Yes?" Emma said, looking up from her toys she had spread across the kitchen floor. "Go see who's here." Eric instructed. "Okay!" She jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. "Ask who it is first." Eric called. "Okay." Emma called back. She skidded to a stop before calling "Who is it?"

"It's Ken and Barbie." replied a high pitched voice from the other side of the door. Emma threw the door open and it hit the wall. "Uncle Ryan!" Emma yelled as she ran into his arms. "My name is Ken, not uncle Ryan. And this is Barbie." He said motioning to Natalia who stood besides him.

"Uncle Ryan, stop it." Emma whined. "You can't be Ken, and Auntie Natalia can't be Barbie." "And why not?" Ryan asked. "Because." Emma said matter-of-factly. "Ken has muscles, and you don't." This earned a few giggles from Natalia. Emma twisted in Ryan's arms so she was facing Natalia. "And Barbie has long blonde hair." She reached out and felt Natalia's hair. "But yours is soft like Barbie's."

"Thanks." Natalia said, giving Emma a kiss on top of her head. "But I don't think anyone can have hair like Barbie" "Mommy does." Emma insisted. "So does that mean your mom is Barbie?" Natalia asked. "No." Emma said. "But she looks like her." "Yes she does." Said Ryan. "So how about we go find your Mommy and Daddy?" Ryan set Emma down and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Natalia are here." Emma said excitedly "Hey Eric." said Ryan. "Hey Ryan." Eric replied. "Hey Nat." "Hi Eric." Natalia said. "Where's Calliegh?" "Glad you can focus your attention on me for a whole two seconds." Eric replied sarcastically. "Fine." Natalia sighed dramatically. "Hello Eric. Merry Christmas. How has your day been?" "Well, Merry Christmas to you too! My day has been great, thanks for asking. How has your Christmas been?" Natalia rolled her eyes. "My days been good Eric. There, it's been more than two seconds." "Thirty-two, actually." Ryan said after a quick glance at his watch. "Yes, thirty-two very painful seconds." Natalia said dramatically. "So, where is she?" Eric sighed. "I'll go find her."

Eric walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He looked around and saw that the bathroom light was on and the door closed. "Cal?" He said, knocking lightly on the door. She didn't answer, so he opened the unlocked door and walked in. He found her sitting on the floor, head bent over the toilet. "Calliegh, are you okay?" He asked as he walked up behind her. She didn't say anything, just lifted her head and nodded softly, trying to convince him that she'd be fine. Her face was pale and her eyes looked tired.

Eric walked over to the sink and pulled a dry clothe out of the basket. He wet it down with cool water, then grabbed one of Calliegh's hair scrunchies off the counter. He walked back over to her and pulled her long, golden hair out of her face and secured it in a loose ponytail. He then tilted her head back and began wiping her face with the clothe. When he was finished, he slowly pulled her up on her feet. "You okay?" Eric asked again. Calliegh gave him a faint smile. "I've definantly been better." Eric pulled her small body tightly into his arms.

"Ryan and 'Talia are here." Calliegh nodded her head. "Let me just take a quick shower and I'll be right down." "You sure you'll be okay?" Calliegh nodded her head again. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Eric kissed the top of her head before going back downstairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Natalia sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Horatio. "Hello Eric." Horatio said, noticing Eric walk in. "Hey H." Eric replied. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Horatio answered. "Merry Christmas." "You too." Eric replied. "Wheres Em?" He asked, noticing she wasn't in the kitchen anymore." "Oh, she took Ryan to go see all her new toys and dress up stuff." Natalia said, half laughing.

Eric merly nodded and checked on the food in the oven. "So Eric, wheres Calliegh?" Natalia asked. "She'll be down in a minute." Eric replied. "Is she okay?" Natalia asked. "Yes, uh, no, well I don't know." Eric said. "What do you mean?" Horatio asked. "Well, shes had the stomach flu the last few days, at first I thought it would pass in a day or two, but it didn't. I keep telling her she should see a Doctor, but she keeps on insisting she'll be fine. And just when I start to believe her, she ends up in the bathroom, head in the toilet."

Just then the doorbell rang and Eric went to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Alexx standing there with her husband and her two kids. "C'mon in." Eric invited. The kids ran in first, followed by Andrew Woods, then finally Alexx. "Merry Christmas, Eric." Alexx held a a piece of mistletoe over his head and kissed him on the cheek, before taking the food she brought into the kitchen. Eric helped her set out all the food on the table.

They had just finished when Calliegh walked in the kitchen. "Hey ya'll." She drawled. Eric just stared at her. He couldn't believe this was Calliegh he had seen in the bathroom just ten minutes earlier. Her face had been pale and tired, but now she had her usual rosey cheeks and was her lively self. Her hair, still wet from the shower, hung down her back and wasn't madded to her face.

Calliegh walked up and kissed Eric on the lips. "Hey." Eric whispered. "You okay?" "I'm great." Calliegh whispered back. She gave him another kiss on the lips before she was pulled away by Alexx. "Hey." Alexx greeted. "I was wondering when you were gonna come down. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Calliegh said, giving Alexx a hug. There was a loud crash from another room, and Alexx ran out to go check on the kids and the house. Calliegh headed to the other side of the kitchen, where Andrew, Horatio, and now Ryan, were all talking. "Hey guys." She said, announcing her presence. "Hey, Calliegh." Andrew said, pulling Calliegh into a hug. "Hi Andrew, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, Horatio." Calliegh said, giving him a a bright smile. "Hey, Cal." Ryan said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Ry, is that lipstick?" She asked. "Ughhh." Ryan groaned, wiping his lips. "Your daughter, there are two things she loves a lot, besides you and Eric." "And what would those be?" Calliegh asked. "Playing dress up, and me. And trust me, those two don't go good together." Ryan said, still wiping off lipstick. "I guess it comes with the territiory of being Emma's favorite Uncle." Ryan said teasingly, causing the whole group to burst out laughing. "Believe that all you want." Horatio said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Lets Eat." Eric called. Everyone headed towards the table. Calliegh walked up to Eric, and he pulled her into his arms. "Hey Babe, save me a seat." "Where are you goin'?" Calliegh questioned. "I have to go find Alexx and the kids. They supposedly broke something in the living room, so I'm gonna go check it out." "Okay, hurry back."

Eric left, and a few moments later, Alexx's kids came running in the kitchen, followed by Emma. "Mommy!" Emma yelled excitedly when she saw Calliegh. She ran across the kitchen towards Calliegh.

"Hey Em, come here." Calliegh bent down to pick up Emma and placed her on her hip. She steadied herself with the new weight on her hips before continuing to the table.

She had gotten no more than two steps, when she suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. She tried to steady herself again, but couldn't keep her balance. She reached out for the nearest person to hold on to.

"Calliegh?" Ryan asked when he felt her grab his arm. He spun around and saw Calliegh looking, very un-Calliegh like. "Gosh, Calliegh, what wrong?" Now he had everyones attention. Andrew took Emma from Calliegh's arms. "Come on Calliegh, answer me." Ryan urged.

Calliegh tried to move forward, and before Ryan could catch her, she collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't talking, the only movement that came from her was the rise and fall of her chest every time she breathed. Normally Ryan would have laughed at this. It looked like she was playing some sort of practical joke. She looked just like she was sleeping on the floor. But Ryan didn't laugh, neither did anyone else.

If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. It was scary.

**TBC...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_weird place to leave, I know! If you want the next chapter sooner, review! I changed my settings, so now you can leave annoymous reviews! _

_REVIEWSLOVE!_


	3. Worries

**Title: Cause and effect**

**Pairings: Hiphuggers (Eric and Calliegh)**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: You name 'em, there probably there!**

**Disclaimer: All but the adorable Emma Caydan, are not mine! They belong to my bestest friends Jerry, and Anne, and David, and all others, at cbs! They are only letting me borrow cuz i promised that i would take care of them! (dont tell them what i do with them!)**

"Calliegh!" Within seconds, Ryan was on the floor next to her. "Cal, Calliegh. Wake up, come on, Cal." Suddenly a loud shriek filled the room, which was followed by several loud cries. "Mommy, mommy?" Emma cried. She squirmed around in Andrew's arms until he set her on the ground. She quickly ran over and dropped next to Calliegh, and began shaking her awake.

Emma's cries got louder when Calliegh didn't respond. Natalia walked over and picked the sobbing little girl up into her arms. Calliegh's eyelids began to flicker slightly. "Cal?" Ryan asked hopefully. "Calliegh, open your eyes, come on Calliegh, you gotta keep them open for me."

Her eyelids stopped flickering and finally rested closed. "Dang it. Where the heck is Eric?" Ryan yelled. "He and Alexx where cleaning up the broken picture frame in the living room." Natalia said. "Lets get her to the couch."

Ryan scooped Calliegh's small body into his arms carefully, afraid he'd break her. He stood up, and hurried to the living room, followed by Horatio, Natalia, who still carried Emma in her arms, and a few seconds later, Andrew, after have instructed his kids to go play downstairs.

Ryan walked into the living room, an unconsious Calliegh entagled in his arms. "Oh my gosh!" Alexx muttered when she saw Calliegh. Eric turned to see what she was reffering to.

"Calliegh?" He ran across the room and helped Ryan lay her on the couch. "What happened?" He asked as he knelt in front of the couch.

"I, I'm not sure, she got dizzy, and then she just fainted." Ryan said.

"Come on, Calliegh, wake up." Eric begged. He put his hands to her cheeks. "She's burning up. Someone go get a cool clothe right now. Hurry!" He yelled. Ryan went yelling out of the room as fast as he could.

"Alexx?" Eric asked, his tone much softer than seconds before. Without him saying another word, or her saying one, Alexx knelt besides Calliegh. She began by taking her pulse. "Hearbeat's normal, so's her breathing. I don't know whats wrong with her. Has she been complaining of anything lately?"

"Yeah." Eric said. "She's been sick the last few days, the flu."

"Well honey, I don't know whats wrong with her, but she definantly has a fever."

Ryan ran back into the room with the clothe. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to Eric along with a glass of water.

"What's this for?" Eric asked, motioning to the water.

"It'll get her to wake up." Ryan simply stated.

"How? You want me to dump it on her?" Eric asked.

"Well, thats always an idea, but no." Ryan said. "I'll show you, move."

Eric moved from his spot so Ryan was sitting in front of Calliegh. "Okay, first, you gotta lean her head back." Ryan instructed. Ryan took the glass from Eric and Eric tilted Callieghs head back. Ryan tipped the glass so the water was slowly running in Calliegh's mouth.

"If she drowns, I will kill you." Eric said to Ryan.

"I have no doubt you will, thats why your holding her head back."

A second later, Calliegh's mouth was full of water and it began spilling out of the sides of her mouth and down her face.

"Wait for it." Ryan said when he saw the worried looks on Eric's face.

Calliegh started coughing slightly. A few seconds later she was sitting up right and coughing hard. Everyone let out the breathes they were holding. Calliegh was still coughing wildly, and they didn't know what was wrong with her, but the fact that she was awake gave them all a sense of comfort.

"Thanks goodness your okay." Eric said, giving Calliegh a tight squeeze.

"What the heck, Eric?" Calliegh asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"How about what the heck are you doing scaring us like that?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Calliegh asked, voice much stronger now.

"Cal, you spaced out on us, then passed out and wouldn't wake up until just now. You opened your eyes a couple of times, and it took Ryan carrying you here from the kitchen floor and nearly drowning you to get you to wake up. You don't remember any of this?" Natalia asked.

Calliegh shook her head. "I remember getting really dizzy, and then thats it. I'm sorry." Calliegh said.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Eric said. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"No, no, I'm fine." Calliegh insisted as she jumped onto her feet. She immediately felt dizzy again, and fell back onto the couch again.

"Your not fine, Cal." Ryan said, something is wrong."

Calliegh took a deep breathe. "I know what's wrong." She whispered.

**TBC...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, Yeah, Im mean! Sorry I didnt post this yesterday as promised I coughs was coughs grounded coughs yeah, but thats over now! If you want me to post the next chapter soon, review! Sorry this one is so short, I thought it would be longer, it was a lot of pages in my notebook! Also, i know that was really(emphasise on really) dramatic, but thats how i am! The whole water thing, dont try it! I've done that before to someone, and i wanted something really strange and dramatic and crazy that only Ryan would think of, and that came to mind. Don't try it though, cuz if someone dies, I dont wanna get sued!!!!


	4. Expectations and Complications

TITLE: Cause and Effect

Dedication: All who reviewed, and especially callieghsthebest, cause she was the first to review and has been waiting patiently!

Characters: All who were in the last chapter!

Pairings: HipHuggers!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If i owned the show, I wouldn't be writing this right now!

Everyone waited for her to continue. "What is it, Cal?" Eric asked worriedly.

"I, um, oh, well, I, oh gosh, I can't, Nat? Can you do me a favor?" Calliegh asked nervously.

"Sure." Natalia said. "Bring me the box off my dresser?" Calliegh asked, looking at the ground.

"Be right back." Natalia said as she left the room. The room was silent until Natalia returned with the box. "This it?" A slightly confused Natalia asked as she held up a medium sized box covered in red and green Christmas wrapping paper.

Calliegh nodded as she took the package from Natalia's hands into her own. She stared at it for a moment before shakily handing it to Eric. "Merry Christmas."

Eric went from Calliegh, to the box, then back to Calliegh. "Just open it already would ya? Your making me more and more nervous." Calliegh exclaimed.

Eric gave her one last look before he began opening it. He ripped off the paper, and then carefully removed the lid. He reached in and slowly pulled out a small shirt that read 'Florida Marlins' across the front. Eric stared at it for a moment in silence before Ryan spoke.

"Hate to brake it to ya Cal, but that wont fit Eric."

Calliegh ignored Ryan's comment. "Turn it around" Calliegh told Eric. He slowly turned it around so he could see the back. His eyes widened as he read 'Delko 04' He looked up and met Calliegh's eyes.

"Looks like your gonna have another little fan tagging around with you to your games." Calliegh said.

"You? Me? Were? Really?" Eric asked. Calliegh nodded happily. "Are you okay with this?" She asked.

"Okay? Of course I'm not okay." Eric said and Calliegh frowned. "I'm thrilled, I'm so happy and excited." Eric said, pulling Calliegh into his arms and kissing her.

"Congratulations." Alexx said. "Wow." Ryan muttered. "That's defiantlynot what Natalia gave me." "And you still haven't given me a ring." Natalia shot back. "And you better not expect a gift like that until you do."

"Fair enough." Ryan mumbled. "Congratulations Cal." He said, giving Calliegh a hug. Everyone said their congratulations and gave her a hug.

"How long have you known?" Eric asked. "I've known about a week and a half, but my Doctor confirmed a week ago."

"So, how far are you?" Alexx asked as she handed the now asleep Emma to Ryan.

"Almost two months." Calliegh said. "Wait a second." Andrew said. "This still doesn't explain why you passed out."

Calliegh sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep the last few days, so i guess somewhere between morning sickness, sleep deprivation, the flu making me weak and tired, being pregnant, which automatically causes me to feel light headed and dizzy, and stress over the holidays and how to tell you, I guess I just over did it."

"Which you can't do anymore." Natalia said.

"Your pregnant, theres two of you to take care of now, you've got to be careful, no more stress." Horatio instructed.

"I'll try, but it's gonna be hard. Between work and Emma, and the taking care of the house, I don't know how I'm gonna do it." Calliegh panicked.

"Whoa, Cal calm down. You'll be fine. Were all gonna be here for you twenty-four seven. Now and through your whole pregnancy. Okay?" Ryan assured her. "And Cay really likes me, so I can pitch in with baby-sitting."

"Us too." Alexx and Andrew said.

"And whenever you need to, we can cut back your hours, add extra vacations and sick days, or just remove you from the shift all together. For as long as you need to." Horatio said.

"And Alexx and I can make you guys dinners and help with the shopping." Natalia volunteered.

"And I'll be right here every step of the way. When you need me, and when you don't." Eric said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks guys. I feel a lot better." Calliegh said.

"Good." Eric said. "But I'd feel better if you'd let me take you to the Hospital." Eric paused. "To make sure your both okay." He added.

Calliegh hesitated before nodding. "Okay." She agreed.

"Lets go." Eric said, pulling Calliegh to her feet.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna stay here to make sure the Doctor says every things okay." Alexx said.

Calliegh nodded. "Thats fine, ya'll all can stay if you'd like, but you don't have to. And I'm sorry about dinner, you guys make sure you eat, just don't forget about Emma, please." Calliegh said with a tired smile.

"We won't, don't worry." Ryan said as he laid Emma on the couch. "We'll see you guys in a bit. Take care Cal."

SO, REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK! AND THANKS TO ADORELO FOR GIVING ME THE MARLINS NAME, I HAD NO IDEA OF TEAMS DOWN IN MIAMI! AND YES, ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND PMED ME THINKING CALLIEGH WAS PREGNANT, YOU WERE RIGHT, OKAY? I WAS HOPING THAT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T THINK OF THAT, AT LEAST NOT UNTIL THE THIRD CHAPTER, BUT YOU GUYS WERE SMART, AND I WAS STUPID!


	5. The hospital

**Title: Cause and Effect**

**Characters: Calliegh and Eric**

**Pairings: Hiphuggers**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: The only character I own right in this chapter is David but if you want, you can have him cuz all I did was make him up! Lol!**

**A/N: Okay, i know its been over two months since I last updated! SO sorry about that! Please forgive! So much has happened since I last updated, I've moved for one! And I've been so busy, school work, baby-sitting, reading and reviewing others fanfic, and trying to make new friends! So here it is...the new chapter, please review!**

"Calliegh Duquense?" A middle aged male Doctor asked as he stepped into Calliegh's hospital room.

"Yes and no." Calliegh said. "I kept that name for professional reasons only, otherwise, th last name is Delko."

"Alright, if it is okay with you, I'll just stick with calling you Calliegh. My name is Doctor David Oaks, but you can call me David, okay?"

"Okay." Calliegh replied.

"Okay, you said you passed out." David said. "So I'm gonna start with asking you some questions, then I'll have a nurse come in and draw some blood, while your blood is being tested, I'll come in and do an exam. And after we get the blood work back, then we'll see if we need to run more tests, or if you and your baby are just fine, okay?"

Calliegh just nodded. "Okay then." David said. "Mr. Delko, if you would please step out, we can go ahead and begin."

"Actually, it's Eric. And you can go ahead and begin because I'm not going anywhere." Eric stated calmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, Eric." David said. "I understand, and admire, your loyalty and devotion to your wife and child, but it's against hospital policy for anyone besides the Doctor and patient to be in here for this part of the examination, so if you would, there is a waiting room right down the hall."

"Uh, David, I understand, it's just-" Calliegh was cut off by Eric.

"Yeah, I passed it on my way in here, with my wife. And I am not leaving my wife, I don't care what any protocol says."

"Well, then I will be forced to call security." David threatened.

"Go right ahead and call security, call the navy seals for all I care." Eric said. "I'm not leaving, and I think the fact that I work for the Miami Dade Police department pretty much guarantees me my staying, what do you think?"

Calliegh sat on the white sheet covered hospital bed, silently listening as Eric and David continued to argue, there voices growing louder and louder.

Her head was now pounding and she felt dizzy again, despite the fact that she was sitting down. Funny, Eric wanted her to go to the hospital to make sure she and the baby were okay, not listen to him fight with the Doctor and her feel worse than before, but that is exactly what they were doing.

The room began spinning and Calliegh's vision suddenly became blurred. "Eric." she said, but doubted her probably whisper, which couldn't be heard with her own ears, reached the ears of either Eric or David.

"Eric." she tried again, with no luck. She felt herself fall back onto the bed, and then everything went black.

At hearing a thud, Eric and David put their argument on hold and looked to Calliegh, who had collapsed back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't Cal, come on, wake up." Eric urged.

"This what happened earlier?" David asked, forgetting his earlier argument with Eric and using his pocket flashlight to check Calliegh's pupils.

"Yeah." Eric said. "Calliegh, you leave me no choice then." He paused before continuing with his plan. "Oh my gosh! Calliegh wake up, Ryan blew up the ballistics lab and all the guns were inside."

David gave Eric a look that said 'where the heck do you work?', but the look soon switched to a look of complete surprise when Calliegh's eyes shot open and she sat straight up, looking confused and angry at the same time. "I'm gonna kill him, you don't know how many times I've told him to stay out of there and leave my guns alone." Calliegh growled, not fully realizing where she was.

Eric chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Wow." David said. "I should use that one sometime."

"It wont work on anyone else." Eric said. "Just Calliegh Duquense, MDPD Bullet Girl." He said with a smile, kissing her again.

"Okay, lets get her lying down." David said.

Eric helped David lay Calliegh back down comfortably on the bed.

"Okay, now if you wouldn't mind making her a little more coherent and aware of where she is and why she's here." David said. "I'm gonna go grab a nurse and when I come back we'll run some tests and do the exam." David walked to a supply cabinet and opened up a drawer. "And get her to put this on." He said, tossing Eric a hospital gown, and then he left.

"Cal, Calliegh, I need you to sit back up for me now, okay?" Eric asked.

"My head is pounding." Calliegh replied with her eyes still closed.

"Good thing we're at the hospital, I can have the Doctor to tell the guy in your head to stop pounding on those drums." Eric joked.

Calliegh opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile. "You were lying, weren't you?" Calliegh asked.

"About what?" Eric asked.

"About Ryan, blowing up my lab." Calliegh said.

Eric gave her a guilty smile. "Yeah, sorry, but I had to say that to get you up, you passed out again."

"I'm sorry." Calliegh said as she pulled herself into an upright position. "It's a good thing you were kidding, I was so mad, I was already thinking of ways to torture him. We'll go home, I'll see him, and probably yell at him just because the image of him using my lab seemed so real, and very possible."

Eric laughed. "No one can do what you do, Cal."

"Yeah, but Ryan wishes he could."

Eric laughed again. "Here, the Doc wants you to put this on." Eric said, handing her the gown.

Calliegh took the gown from his hands and then let out a loud sigh.

"Geez Cal, don't get too excited." Eric joked.

Calliegh just rolled her eyes as she pulled of her shirt and slipped the hospital gown over her head before standing and pulling her pants down her legs, and then settled back on the bed. "I hate hospitals."

The door opened and a nurse walked in, followed by Dr. David. "Hello Calliegh, nice of you to join us again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling very tired and I have a major headache." Calliegh answered truthfully.

"Okay, we can take care of both of those things in a few minutes, but first nurse Doyle here is gonna draw some blood, and them I'm-"

"Gonna do the exam." Calliegh finished.

David laughed. "Yes."

"Seriously man, you are all talk no action." Calliegh said tiredly as she shifted on the bed.

"Well, I'm starting, okay?" David said as a nurse began cleaning a spot on Calliegh's arm with an alcohol pad.

"Here I go." The nurse said before sticking a long needle in Calliegh's arm and began drawing her blood.

"Gross." Calliegh muttered as she watched her blood fill the syringe.

"Whats a matter?" Eric teased "You can see all that gruesome and nasty stuff being a C.S.I., but you cant take a little needle filled with blood?"

"I can take all the C.S.I. Stuff because there has never been anything scary about it, I've never had a scene with anyone I knew, or my own blood even. There is a difference." Calliegh said.

Eric nodded. "And hopefully we can keep it that way." Eric silently added.

"All done." The nurse announced as she removed the needle from Calliegh's arm and placed a bandage over the small hole.

"Okay." David said as the nurse left to take the blood of for testing. "Lets get started. Are you on any medications or prescriptions?"

"No."

"Have you had any changes in life style of health?"

Calliegh rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Do you have any family history of any serious medical conditions?"

Calliegh sighed. "No, my parents are both alcoholics though."

The Doctor nodded. " Have you been consuming beer or any other types of alcoholic beverages?"

"No!" Calliegh exclaimed, no annoyed, irritated and tired. "I don't drink at all, and if I did, I especially wouldn't do it while I was pregnant. I know better than that."

"I'm sorry." David apologized. "I had to ask. Okay, has there been any changes in your eating, sleeping or exercise?"

"Yeah." Calliegh said. "I've had the flu the past couple of days, and I have a four year old at home, plus a job, so I sleep when I can, and I eat when I can, but I haven't been able to keep much down recently. And with the flu, the holidays, and a family, it has been difficult to get a good nights sleep."

"Okay, Calliegh with you being pregnant, I can't give you any strong sleeping medication, but try going to bed earlier, and some melitonin if and when needed, and i would also recommend you having your husband put your daughter to bed earlier and kept out of the way for the next few days." David said.

"Sorry if that seems uncaring, to little sister is may be, but it is in the best interest of mom and baby to get some rest and take it easy. Very easy. No work, no taking care of the rest of your family. Do you have someone who can maybe watch you daughter for a day or so?" David asked.

"Yes." Eric said. "We have lots of someones."

"Good." David said. "please Mr. Delko, er, I mean Eric, please see to it that your wife gets at least a couple days of rest.

"Yes Doc." Eric said. "I will definitely see to it that she does. Anything so she'll be okay."

David nodded. "Okay, now lets check the baby's heartbeat." He paused while he listened to the stead rhythm that came from Callieghs flat stomach. "Okay, good. Now mom's turn." He stopped and listened to Callieghs heart. "Your good too. Now lets check your blood pressure."

He tightened the cuff on Calliegh's arm and quickly pumped it full of air. "Not to bad, a little higher than we'd like, but that should be taken care of in the next few days." He took the cuff off and placed it on the bedside table. "Okay, now its time for the worst part." David said as he rolled up Calliegh's hospital gown.

"Sorry, got to take the underwear off ." He said.

"What?" Calliegh asked. "I'm barely two months pregnant, and I have to have one of _those_ kind of exams? I though that that wouldn't have to be done for months."

"Well, we've got to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby. And I mean everything." David said. "So take 'em off."

Calliegh slid off the bed and slid the underwear off her waist and pulled them down her legs furiously.

"Whoa, Cal, calm down." Eric said. "It's just an exam. And you knew it was gonna have to be done sooner or later."

"Just an exam?" Calliegh turned to him. "If you would like to take off all of your clothing, lay on an uncomfortable bed, and have a complete stranger stick a cold, metal tool inside you, and then his hand and just start poking around, then go right ahead." Calliegh half yelled, half grumbled.

Eric tried not to, but he still couldn't keep from laughing. It was just so funny. "Sorry, I'll leave that up to you."

"Thanks a lot." Calliegh grumbled as she climbed back unto the 'uncomfortable bed' and settled laying on her back.

"I have to be the one that carries the baby for nine months, have all the weird cravings, hormones, and go through the aggonating pain of labor, and you decide to let me do this part too. The things I get for giving you a child."

Eric suddenly started cracking up laughing and wouldn't stop.

"I want him out." Calliegh said to David.

David looked from Calliegh, to Eric, and then back to Calliegh again. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Was she kidding?

"Eric! Get the heck out of here!" Calliegh yelled.

Eric stopped laughing. "What?"

"Did I stutter? You either shut the heck up or get out of here right now. I really don't need your sarcasm and laughter right now." Calliegh said angrily.

"Sorry." Eric muttered as he slid into a chair besides Calliegh's bed.

Deciding that things were good for now, David decided to begin and finally end this exam. "Okay Calliegh, I need you to get into a comfortable position, spread your legs, and then stay very, very still." David instructed.

"I don't know if you've ever had this done, but this is not the most comfortable position to be in, especially once you get started." Calliegh said.

"Well, I'm sorry." David said, feeling the need to apologize. He didn't want to be on this patients bad side. He'd seen her bad side and he really didn't want to go there.

"I'll be done in just a moment. Just close your eyes, take deep breaths, and think of something else, think of you child at home, and you won't even notice that I'm here."

"Yes I will." Calliegh mumbled, but did what he said anyways as he began his examination.

"All done." David's voice pulled Calliegh out of her thoughts.

"Everything looks good." David said pulling off his gloves. "I'm gonna go check on the blood test and then I'll be back. You can go ahead and get dressed now." David said as he closed the door behind him.

Calliegh remained still for a few moments before pulling herself off the bed to get dressed.

"You okay?" Eric asked as he watched Calliegh pull her underwear back on underneath her hospital gown.

"Fine." She replied as she slipped her legs into her pants.

"Cal?" Eric said.

"Yeah?" Her voice much softer than before. She pulled the gown off of her body and slipped her shirt on over her head before turning around to face Eric.

"Cal, I'm really sorry for how I acted before. I was acting immature and insensitive, and I am really sorry." Eric apologized.

"Me too." Calliegh said. "I shouldn't have yelled or acted the way I did. I was just stressed, worried." She stopped and looked up straight into Eric's eyes.

"And scared."

Eric took a small step forward and pulled Calliegh into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and Eric could feel his shirt being soaked with tears. He sat on the edge of the bed and arranged themselves so she was sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder, legs over his and dangling off the side of the bed, and his arms across her back.

"It's okay to be scared." Eric told her. "I'm scared too. But so far, everything we've been told is either good news, or just a small, temporary problem that we can deal with easily. And I have a strong feeling that your both going to be okay."

They sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts, holding unto each other like a life line. When the Doctor came back in, the switched their attention over to him, but didn't move from their position.

"Okay, the blood test came back negative, so if you take those couple days of rest, make sure you eat enough so you and your baby both get the proper nutrients you both need, and continue to get plenty of rest and try to lay off of the stress. Throughout your pregnancy you should be just fine."

"Should be?" Eric asked, tightening his grip on Calliegh.

"Well, I have seen this a few times before. Besides expected, and, as in any pregnancy, unexpected problems and complications. A lot of women deal with a lot of stress in their lives, which they can usually handle. But mix that with all the physical and even emotional changes during pregnancy, even a small amount of stress will cause temporarily high blood pressure. This will cause you to get headaches, and almost instantly, suddenly faint of feel dizzy. And if you aren't careful, early labor and a premature baby which I'm sure you already know the risks of those, for both you and the baby."

Calliegh buried her face into Eric's shoulder.

"But this is all temporary?" Eric asked as he caressed Calliegh's back.

"In most cases, it will last throughout the entire pregnancy, but there are a few that only last the first few months. Either way you need to take it easy and be careful." David instructed.

This time Eric just nodded his response.

"If you'd just sign these, you'd be free to go home." David said as he held out a clip board with release forms on it. Calliegh looked up and took the clip board, quickly scribbling her name and handing it back to David.

"Okay, you take care of your self Calliegh. I don't want to see you until your baby is ready to come." David said.

"You ready to go?" Eric asked Calliegh after the Doctor left. Calliegh nodded slightly, so Eric stood and carried her all the way out to the car.

**TBC...**

Okay well, slightly longer than the rest! I so hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated until now! Thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed and or added this to their favorite stories and subscription list, please review! I love reviews, and I promise I will update this WAY sooner than I did this time!


End file.
